Devil's Can Cry
by XyonVocaloid
Summary: JapanXEngland Angel/Demon AU. Arthur is caught by angel General, Kiku Honda, and his hell begins from there. This is not a happy story in the first few chapters, it's really mean. Sorry that the characters are a little(a lot) OC. I'm not good at doing Japan's or Germany's character. Human names used.
1. Prologue

**Arthur's body burned all over. His breathing coming out in short, quickly gulps. The pain in his back almost unbearable.**

A few feet away lay his black wings. Broken and disfigured from the force of the separation.

A good five or six feet away from him was his tormentor and captive The one that had put him in this pain.

The angel sat on a elegant yet plain chair, legs crossed and fingers intertwined together, chin resting on those hands with a cruel smirk on the thin, pale lips.

Arthur let out a low growl and glared at the angel with angry green eyes. Brown black eyes met the glare full on, cruelty showing itself in the depths.

"Don't look so angry, demon. You brought this on yourself," that voice teased knowing full well that it wasn't true.

"B-bastard!" Arthur spat, holding back a small whimper of pain. The smirk fell from the creatures lips, a frown in it's place. In a blink of an eye the angel was in front of Arthur. He grabbed Arthur's blond locks and yanked his head up. A small whimper escaped the demon's mouth. His head aching from a new pain.

"You will respect me, creature," the angel yanked on Arthur's hair harder, "You will not talk back to me! Do you understand?" he added menacingly, shaking the demon's head head. Arthur bit his tongue and nodded. "Say it!"

"I-I u-understand," Arthur whimpered. The angel didn't like that answer and yanked the demon's hair again.

"All of it," the angel snarreled.

"I-I understand, K-Kiku!" England answered, holding back a small sob.

AN HOUR BEFORE

"Arthur!" A voice yelled. The said demon looked up at the approaching blond demon, grimacing.

"What do you want Francis?" Arthur asked bitterly. Francis smirked.

"Did the little demon wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" the demon asked. Arthur bit his lip, holding back the urge to strangle the demon.

"No. I asked you what you wanted, so spit it out!" Arthur barked, irritated. Francis faked shock.

"Little Arthur can't take a joke," the blond demon sighed before throwing an envelope at him. "Ivan has a job for you." And with that Francis left, flying off. Arthur grumbled and opened the envelope, taking out its contents. The only thing was a letter.

Dear Arthur,

I have a job. I know you will not refuse, da? This is fairly simple, and even you can succeed with your low standing. All you have to do is deliver a message to our spy on the North Eastern border of the boundary. Even you can do that, da? I hope you can.

Sincerely,

Ivan

P.S. If you fail, I will personally rip off your wings and tie you to Francis' bed. Good luck!

****

Arthur shivered lightly, horror easily shown on his face. He did not want to be tied to anything with Francis in the room, let alone his bed.

The demon quickly ripped up the letter and tipped the envelope upside down, not having to wait long for another piece of paper to fall out. Without even reading it he stuck it into his left back pocket and wandered over to the exit.

"I wonder why we have a spy there..." He muttered to himself as he walked over to the portal to the North Eastern Boundary. The security demon at the gate stopped him.

"State your business. No unauthorized entering," the demon said with ice blue eyes trained on the small blond demon.

"You're too stiff ludwig. Anyway I have business in the boundary. Orders directly from Ivan," Arthur answered and Ludig grimaced.

"Entry accepted" he muttered. Arthur had to stop himself from laughing and walked over to the portal. He took one deep breath in before jumping. In an instant he was in the Boundary.

"Damn... it's too bloody dessolit here," the demon muttered and started to walk over to the main part of the boundary. "Now where is this spy..."

As if on cue a dark figure emerged from the other side of the boundary. Arthur's green eyes moved to look at the figure, horror striking his face.

What he saw was not a spy... or even a demon for that matter.

What he saw was an angel, clad in the whole military general gear. Arthur stood there for a few seconds, terrified. An angel general could easily kill a demon of his standing with one blow.

As the angel came closer, Arthur could see a smirk on his thin lips and the demon instantly reacted. His wings sprung from his back and he sprinted towards the portal. The angel only laughed lightly before two more angel chased after Arthur, easily caching him. The general flew over and landed in front of the portal.

"My, my... What have we here?" the angel taunted, one hand pulling out a katana while the other held his chin. "I believe it's a Demon i restricted territory and..." the angel put the tip of the blade under Arthur's chin, forcing his head up ,"If my information is correct, you have information on you."

"General Kiku, why would a demon of his class be delivering information?" One of the angels holding him asked. Arthur didn't really know which one was talking, but he didn't want to think about it.

"Why indeed. Release it, I will check him myself," General Kiku answered, sheathing his blade. The two angels released Arthur, bt Kiku easily grabbed him before he could escape. "Now, where would this message be?" Arthur growled, despite his fear.

"Let me go!" he yelled, squirming in the angels grasp. Kiku didn't like that at all. In a swift motion he had both of his arms around the demon.

"Hm... I don't think you would be smart enough to memorize the message," Kiku said and one of his Angels came closer. "Cover his mouth." The angel nodded and put his large hand roughly over the demons mouth. "That's better~ Now where would you put something valuable... definitely not in your front pockets, right?" the angel chuckled, but his actions were the opposite of what his words meant.

The mans slender hands easily groped Arthur's thighs, coming up slowly to his hips before actually investigating his pockets. "Hm.. not there. Maybe... in the back?" Kiku asked and Arthur made a small growl from behind the hand, getting a chuckle from the general."Then it must be in the back," Kiku answered and his hands roughly grabbed Arthur's ass, massaging it before going for the pockets, though one hand went in a different direction.

Arthur let out a whimper as the angel grabbed hold of his tail,yanking it roughly as his hand slid inside of Arthur's right back pocket. He let out a huff and yanked the demon's tail again.

"Not in that one," he muttered and moved his hand to the next pocket. "It must be in this one right?" Kiku asked, not expecting an answer from the demon. Kiku's hand slid into the pocket and a smile appeared on his face. "Well, well... he did have the message," the general chuckled before bring out the piece of paper he was looking for. Kiku released the demon, the two angels taking his place. Kiku flicked his wrist, giving a silent order to the angels who did what was commanded. Both of them punched Arthur in the gut, making him curl over in pain. His eyesight started to waver and the angels punched him again and again, till they were told to stop.

Arthur whimpered, his body feeling numb. The next half hour was a blur. Everything was going by too fast for his mind to comprehend. When his mind could finally focus on one thing it was too late.

He was chained to the floor, shackles around his wrists and ankles, keeping him from getting away. Kiku stood over him, smirking at the demon with cold black-brown eyes.

"Well, the little demon finally came to his senses, huh?" Kiku asked, his foot was placed under Arthur's chin, forcing his head up. "Do you know what your boss did?" the angel asked, his voice going sour, causing Arthur to flinch. "Your boss sent you as a decoy," the general spat, anger filling his voice. The angel's slender hand tangled itself in Arthur's blond hair and yanked it up. "Now you are going to get the full force of my anger."

Again, two angels appeared and held him down to the ground, his arms and legs being forced at and awkward and painful angel. Kiku appeared behind him, two hands on his back.

"What would you do without your wings, hm?" Kiku asked, one hand moving to grab a wing with crushing force, making Arthur whimper. "We could just find out, right?"Arthur's breath hitched in his throat at what the angel general was implying.

"N-No, please d-don't," Arthur pleaded, but the plea fell to deaf ears.

"Denied," Kiku answered. His hand gripped Arthur's wing even tighter, shattering the bones in it. The demon screamed in agony, tears streaming down his face. Kiku was relentless, he moved his hand down to the base of this wigs. "All the way down to the root," Kiku laughed before ripping up, the whole of Arthur's wing breaking off from the spine. Arthur let out a blood curdling scream that made even the angels holding him have a little sympathy.

Kiku seemed to soak in the screams coming from the demon. "Good, I'm almost feeling better," Kiku hummed before gripping Arthur's other wing by the base. "Scream more," was the only thing the angel said as he ripped out the other wing the same way. Again the demon let out a blood curdling scream.

"General-" one of the angels holding him started but Kiku cut him off.

"Release him from the chains and leave," Kiku ordered and the angels did as they were told. Now Arthur lay battered and broken on the floor, with Kiku a good five or six feet away.

PRESENT TIME

Kiku grinned at the crying form in front of him. He easily squatted down and grabbed both of the demon's arms, hauling him to his feet.

Arthur gasped lightly as he came to stand on his feet, but they didn't hold him. The moment Kiku let go he started to fall, but Kiku caught him again. Arthur wanted to die, this was the worst thing that could have happened to him.

"Is the little demon hurting?" Kiku asked with fake concern. Arthur growled low, though it seemed to amuse the angel more. "Well, we may have to get you all fixed up." And with that Kiku lifted the Demon up and carried him off to some unknown room.


	2. Chapter1

**Gilbert looked out through the bars as two angel's walked by.**

"General Kiku seemed to really mad, aru... He was relentless on that poor thing..." the one closest to Gilbert said.

"Nothing we can do about it Yao, we're only soldiers. But he was a bit harsh on a demon of it's standard, he could have been a little nicer," the one next to Yao answered. Something in Gilbert's mind clicked as the albino demon figured out what they were talking about. In a swift motion, Gilbert had reached through the bars and grabbed the closer of the two angel. Yao let out a scream of panic. His white wings bursting from his back, in an attempt to flee.

"Li! Help!" Yao gasped in a panic, his wings fluttering rapidly to propel him away from the cage.

"God, that is so un-awesome... I just want to know what you were talking about. Tell me and I'll let you go," the albino demon said, tightening his grip. Through the whole situation Li had not been fazed and even cared.

"Whatever you say, demon. It's only your fault," Li answered, his dark brown eyes sending a stern look at Gilbert.

"What's my fault?" Gilbert asked, his white tail swishing back and forth. Yao squirmed.

"Well, the message didn't get out that you had been captured," Yao answered, clawing at the demon's hand. Gilbert let out a growl of annoyance.

"It did to get out, my boss even informed me he had known," Gilbert hissed, making Yao jump.

"W-Well then he lied. Kiku got information that the demon meeting you would be there because no one knew you weren't going to be there!" Yao mumbled, still trying to break free.

"That little demon was terrified, but he was a victim in the whole thing. Kiku got the message only to find out it was fake and took it out on the creature." Gilbert listened intently. Who would Ivan send to deliver a fake message? " Kiku even ripped off the demon's wings."

Gilbert froze, his mind going through the lesser demons that Ivan commanded. There were not many to choose from. Ivan only kept a few around for his own personal enjoyment except for two...

"Hah!" Yao quickly ripped his arm away from the demon when he was thinking. The small angel fluttered behind Li and glared at the albino. Gilbert cursed at his loss of concentration.

"Well, you may just get to see it. Kiku usually doesn't keep his anger toys around for long," Li said before walking off, Yao close by his side. Gilbert glared at the twoangels as they left before flopping down on his pathetic excuse for a bed.

In his mind he kept on going over the list of lesser demons in his division.

'Well, there's Ludwig... Francis, Ivan...Toris, Raivis, Eduard... Feliks...Natalia, Katyusha, Berwald, Allistir... and who is that bastards brother? Ah, what's his name...' Gilbert grumbled to himself, deep in thought.

A loud slam of a door brought him from his thoughts and made his red eyes train towards his cell bars and a shadow approached. The first he saw was white and black, followed by blond and red. Gilbert watched in horror as an angel stopped in front of his cell, a bleeding, small demon in his arms.

"I have a gift for you, Albino," the angel smiled, but joy was not the emotion on his face as he said that. The cage opened and the angel threw the limp body at Gilbert, who quickly jumped to his feet to catch the small body. "Take good care of it," the angel said and walked away. Gilbert watched as the angel left before looking down at the demon. Then it hit him.

"Arthur... Oh god..." Gilbert looked down at Allister's brother, surprised he remembered his name. This was the first time he had seen something so horrible be done to a lesser demon.

Gilbert quickly lifted him up and made the small body lean on his shoulder as he inspected the wound. The albino resisted the urge to hurl. where the demon's wings used to be were deep gashes that led straight to the spine, small parts of which were showing. Even though Gilbert was a soldier, he had never seen something so horrid.

Then something even worse came to mind... he had to tell Allister. Gilbert paused and and picked up the small demon again and set him down gently on the bed.

Arthur let out a small whimper of pain as he was starting to be forced awake by the pain. Gilbert noticed the small sound and turned the demon over onto his stomach before turning away, his mind going out to try and get to Allister. It didn't take long for a response. (So this is a conversation in Gilbert and Allister's mind. Like a mental telephone XD)

'Gilbert?' a voice sounded in his head. Gilbert took in a deep breath.

'I have something I need to tell you...' Gilbert started, trying to find a way to tell him. Allister sighed on the other side of the conversation.

'What is it? I'm in a really important meeting right now, so if it can wa-!'

'It's CAN NOT WAIT!' Gilbert shouted in his mind to the other, making Allister go silent.

'What is it? Gilbert... what's wrong?' Allister asked, worry coating his voice. Gilbert took in another breath.

'You may not like him that much but... something happened to your brother,' Gilbert mumbled, guilt rising in his stomach. Allister went quiet.

'W-What happened?' the demon's voice cracked slightly, making Gilbert stiffen.

'He's with me right now... but... He was sent on a fake assignment by Ivan...'

'Go on,' Allister ordered.

'He was set up... General Kiku caught him and... found out he had a fake message and... he...' Gilbert felt bile start to rise in his throat as he remembered the gashes in Arthur's back.

'What did he do? Gilbert, TELL ME!' Allister seemed to be fuming, anger coating his voice.

'He ripped off his wings...' Gilbert answered, his red eyes glancing back at the blond demon on the now bloodied bed. Allister didn't respond for a while.

'He... did... WHAT!?' Allister yelled, making Gilbert flinch from the amount of anger in the words. 'Those damn angels!'

'It was Ivan...' Gilbert informed, 'He sent him out as a decoy even though he knew he was a Low class demon...'

'I'll kill him!' Allister screamed and before Gilbert could say another word Allister was gone. Gilbert sighed.

"That was so not awesome..." Gilbert mumbled and went back over to the demon on the bed. Thankfully the blood had started to clot so it wasn't bleeding as heavily as it was a small while before. Gilbert grumbled and sat on the edge of the bed, watching the smaller demon's chest rise and fall with shallow breaths. Gilbert stood up and went over to the sink and wetted the washcloth there with the water before walking back over to the small demon.

"Allister..." came a small voice. Gilbert paused and looked at Arthur's face to see his eyes half open.

"Sorry, but no. It's Gilbert," the albino answered. Arthur paused and slowly lifted himself up only to fall back down from the pain. "Yeah... the awesome me is going to clean you gashes now."

"Wait... what?" Arthur looked at the other with confused green eyes. His foggy mind not fully grasping the situation. "I'm just fine..." to emphasise that he tried to push himself up only to fall down again. "Damn it! What the hell?" the small demon yelled and looked back at where his wings were supposed to be. His eyes widened and he bit his lip to keep from screaming. Instantly what had happened only an hour ago came back to his memory. The pain in his back seemed to skyrocket into almost unbearable pain. Gilbert saw the sudden change and quickly pushed the small demon to the bed.

"Stay calm and let me wash the wounds," the Albino nodded, trying to make his whole body go limp. Gilbert watched silently before gently placing the cloth to the outermost part of the wound. Arthur's hands clutched the bed sheets, his claws ripping through it. Gilbert started to quicken the pace, dabbing the spot where the right wing used to be as fast and gently as possible.

Gilbert pulled away, examining the clean wound, the urge to hurl lessened when all the blood was removed. The albino did the same to the other side and when it was done he looked at the wounds again, happy that he didn't feel like hurling at the sight.

"Kay, I have cleaned it and it looks ao much awesomer than it did a little while ago!" Gilbert laughed. Arthur slowly got up, only wincing a couple of times. The dried blood seemed to have made most of the pain.

"Thanks..." Arthur mumbled, his thin fingers twitching, resisting the urge to touch his wings hat didn't exist anymore. Gilbert watched the boy with a sympathetic smile.

"Do you remember me? I used to come over a lot when your brother and I were off of a mission," the albino said, smiling slightly. Arthur looked at him, curiosity in his green eyes.

"You hung out with my brother?" the blond demon asked. Gilbert nodded.

"You may have been too small to notice me, and remember," Gilbert laughed and stood up. "Ah, that was nice, you should go to sleep. Rest will do those wounds good."

Arthur nodded and slowly lowered himself onto his stomach. MAybe tomorrow would be better... but... it could always be worse... Arthur put that at the back of his mind as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep, restless sleep.


	3. Chapter2

**Arthur made a small routine in about five days. It started with Gilbert cleaning his wounds. Then the angels would bring their food, followed by a could five and six hours of Gilbert telling of how awesome he was. All Arthur could do during that was to sit and nod his head.**

But today was different.

Arthur opened his eyes and slowly sat up. For once he was awake before Gilbert, but he wasn't feeling too good about it. A presence in the room made him look around.

"You don't have to be so tense, little demon," an oh-so-familiar voice reassured. Arthur's head whipped to his right, seeing Kiku there. His body tensed up and he scooted backwards till he was sitting on top of Gilbert, who didn't even flinch. "Sorry but he won't be answering you for another three hours. Today is just going to be you and me." Arthur growled.

Kiku stood up slowly and held out a hand. Arthur tried to growl a bit more menacingly but it didn't come out the way he wanted. It was more of a growl whimper than anything else.

"Come now..." Kiku answered, his voice somehow calming the demon. Against Arthur's will, his body leaned forward towards Kiku. The angel smiled and walked forwards slowly. "See? I'm not going to hurt you," Kiku whispered, regret filling his voice. Arthur's mind screamed for him to back away, but his body didn't want to.

Kiku's hand slowly came to cup his cheek, his other hand followed shortly. The angel let out a small sigh.

"Now..." Kiku leaned forward, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Keep still." Arthur's mind seemed to turn off as he stared at Kiku. It didn't register in his mind that the angel was slowly getting closer, and that he was using his angelic powers.

Kiku had to resist the urge to smirk at how obedient the small demon was being. He knew that the weaker demons were weak to an angel's powers, but he hadn't expected just how weak. Slowly he pressed his lips to the other's, slightly surprised.

He had done this to demons before, they had dry lips and always tasted of what they were, even after being here for a good amount of time... but this one was different. He did have a small taste of human blood, but the rest was of other things. The things that stood out most to him was the taste of tea and honey, along with his lips seeming to be softer than his own..

The angel couldn't help himself. He wanted more.

Through the whole situation, Arthur was starting to get his mind back into play. His green eyes widened when he noticed Kiku's face so close to his own, and a pair of soft lips on his. It took a while for his mind to register that he was being kissed, it took even longer for him to notice that the kiss was becoming even more intimate.

Kiku's hands were pulling Arthur closer, making the kiss deeper and deeper. England let out a small gasp, and Kiku took advantage of that. He quickly moved his tongue into the small demon's mouth, memorizing every nook and crany.

Arthur's hands balled into fists and he made a quick move. He bit down on the others tongue and lip, making the angel pull away fast. Arthur felt tears in his eyes as he put a hand to his mouth, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

"Demon..." Kiku warned, before stepping forward. Arthur tried to steady his breathing so he could growl but it just seemed to get worse. Kiku smirked as he looked at the shocked and confused demon on the bed. "What's wrong?" the angels asked, already knowing the answer.

"Y-You..." Arthur couldn't finish, this was too much for him to handle. Kiku's smirk grew and he leaned forward, grabbing the demon's cheeks again.

"I what?" the angel asked, bringing their head's together, his lips just brushing against the others. Arthur's breath hitched lightly. "Come on, little demon." Arthur bit his lip as he looked up at the angel. He didn't want to say, just for the sake of what little pride he had left.

"N-Nothing," He mumbled, looking away from the angel's. Kiku chuckled.

"Well, no matter. I'll be having you scream embarrassing things soon, Arthur's face whipped to look at the angel again, terror in his green eyes. Kiku smiled as he closed the distance between them. His lips latched onto Arthur's, making the small demon squeak. Kiku shoved his tongue into the boys mouth, taking dominance over the demon (he wasn't even trying at the moment).

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, before something started to take over him. It was like his body was being stripped of it's energy. Arthur's arms flew to the others chest, trying to push him away, but Kiku only moved his own hands to grab the small demon's wrists. In a quick movement Arthur was pressed up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Kiku moved his head so that he was able to deepen the kiss.

Arthur squirmed against the wall, but it was becoming weaker and weaker. Soon Arthur was slumping against the wall with Kiku ravaging his mouth. Kiku smirked at the Demon's lack of struggle, knowing that he had succeeded. The angel pulled away, smiling at the demon.

"Good boy~" Kiku purred and moved the demon so that his wis in a backwards piggy back ride. His arms sung over the angel's shoulders, fingertips brushing against Kiku's soft wings. Kiku held onto the demon's thigh, supporting him as he walked out of the cell. "Li and Yao! Lock up the cell."

Two angels appeared and nodded, going to lock the other demon's cell as Kiku walked out of the dungeon like building. It didn't take long for Kiku to arrive in his room where he laid the limp demon on a big bed.

"Little demon?" Kiku asked as he crawled over on top of the small body. Arthur opened his green eyes weakly, letting out a small growl. Kiku only smirked and leaned down to the demon's neck, nipping at it. Arthur let out a small gasp, his body arching slightly. "Do you like that?" Kiku asked with a small chuckle.

"G-Git!" the demon yelled. Kiku sighed and gently touched the demon' cheek.

"Hmm... What's your name, little demon?" Kiku asked. Arthur glared at him, but decided to tell the other what he wanted.

"Arthur."


	4. Chapter3

**Arthur's body moved back and forth against the bed, his fingers gripping the bed sheets weakly. The angel above him just kept ramming into him at a relentless pace. Arthur felt tears still streaming down his cheeks at the amount of pain and pleasure he was feeling but the cloth around his mouth stopped all sounds that tried to get out.**

"Arthur~" Kiku whispered into Arthur's ear, nipping at it harshly. Arthur whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, his toes curling at the other being so close. "Should I release your mouth?" Arthur nodded, the cloth seeming to make his mouth go dry with every breath. Kiku chuckled and slowly untied the cloth.

Arthur took in a deep breath as the cloth fell from his mouth. Kiku nipped at the demon's neck.

"Now, is that better?" Kiku asked, thrusting into the demon harshly. Arthur let out a loud scream of pleasure, answering Kiku's question. The angel smirked and moved his hands down so that they were pressing down on the demon's small ones. Kiku bit into Arthur's neck harshly as he gave a cruel thrust into the demon's prostate. England whimpered in pain.

'How did this happen?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kiku smirked. "Arthur... that's a very cute name." the said demon blushed and watched the angel cautiously. Kiku sighed and shook his head, a smile on his lips. "You don't have to be so cautious around me.," the angel smiled and crawled off of the bed, walking over to a closet.

"I think my wings would beg to differ," Arthur retorted. Kiku froze and his body stiffened. Arthur knew that he had said something he shouldn't.

"That was just in a fury of anger."

"Well you truly ruined my life. I can't fly anymore!' Arthur growled and Kiku spun around.

"I believe that it was your boss' fault for what happened. I was just carrying out what protocol calls for!" Kiku answered coldly. Arthur jumped back till his back was against the headboard.

"That's just an excuse!" Kiku appeared in front of Arthur,pinning him to the headboard.

"Don't push me,demon. I can do much worse things to you."

"No you can't! You have taken my wings and my family at the same bloody time!" Arthur snarled, anger ripping through him. Kiku's eyes went dark and he grabbed the demon's shoulders, chucking him into the wall opposite of them. Arthur let out a small scream as his back hit the wall with a loud bang.

"I can do a lot worse," Kiku laughed as he walked over to Arthur. The demon tried to get up but a boot slammed into his back. "I could do worse if you wanted me too, Arthur."

A shudder went up Arthur's spine when the other said his name. He didn't know if it was out of fear and pleasure, but he didn't like it. Kiku pressed his foot harder into the other.

"Well? Do you want me to do worse?" His words were like venom and Arthur whimpered.

"N-No," the demon whimpered, trying to stop the trembling. Kiku chuckled and lifted his foot off of the demon's back. He leaned down and grabbed the demon's arm, yanking Arthur to his feet.

"I think that punishment is in order," Kiku smiled and threw him onto the bed. Arthur let out a small gasp as his body bounced on the bed.

"W-What? WHY!?" he yelled Kiku only laughed and crawled over the Demon, pinning him to the bed.

"Because you angered me," was all Kiku said before he crashed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur struggled underneath the larger male. Kiku growled a little bit and pressed his knee to the demon's crotch, making Arthur gasp and pull away.

"I-I was j-just speaking my m-mind," Arthur stuttered as he looked up at the angel. Kiku smiled and leaned away, sitting on the small demon's legs.

"Well, you should think about what you say..." Kiku leaned back down, his lips brushing against Arthur's ear, "Before you say it." Arthur's breath hitched. Kiku liked the demon's reaction and pulled away.

Arthur felt his face heat up. Kiku was a pervert, just like Francis!

Kiku laughed lightly and quickly ripped Arthur's shirt to shreds, the pieces scattered onto the bed. Arthur's face turned a deeper red.

"You look absolutely delicious, little demon. Pale white skin..." Kiku leaned down his lips brushing against Arthur's chest, making the demon shiver. "And bright pink nipples." The angel's fingertips pinched the nubs gently, making Arthur let out a loud moan. Kiku smirked, liking the demon's reaction. He started to pinch and twist the nubs relentlessly and the angel moved his head up to capture the demon's lips.

Arthur was squirming and moaning under the angel, his body heating up with ever touch. Kiku shoved his tongue into the small boys mouth. The angel moved his hands away from the demon's nipples. Arthur let out a muffled whimper and Kiku chuckled, once again pulling away from the demon.

"Did you want me to keep going?" Kiku asked, a large smirk appearing on his thin lips.

Arthur didn't know if he had wanted the angel to continue and stop, all he knew was that it felt good. Kiku notice Arthur's hesitation and chuckled.

"How about I do something that feels even better?" the angel didn't even wait for a reply. His thin fingers traveled down towards his pants. Slowly , Kiku's fingers undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Arthur's face heat up more as he saw a small bulge in his underwear. He quickly moved his hands to cover his face. Kiku chuckled and ripped ff the demon's pants, admiring the view.

"And here again," Kiku said and looked up at Arthur. "Your pale white skin... looks absolutely delicious." Arthur slowly peeked through his hands and Kiku chuckled. He licked his lips and leaned down. The angel's soft lips brushed against Arthur's thigh, sending a shiver straight to his groin. The demon let out a small gasp and Kiku like that reaction. He did the same action again and again till Arthur was whimpering.

"S-Stop... t-teasing," he whimpered looking down at the angel between his legs. Kiku smiled and moved upward, towards the growing bulge.

"Do you have so forbidden fruit, little Demon?" Kiku asked, his lips pressing against the bulge, earning a small moan from Arthur. "Let me see~" kiku hooked his fingers on the end of Arthur's underwear, and slowly pulled it down. Arthur's hard member popped out, exposing it to the slightly cold air of the room. The demon's breath hitched in his throat. "It seems that you do have a fruit," Kiku smiled, gently kissing the top.  
Arthur gasped and his hands gripped the bed sheets. Kiku laughed at the demon's rection.

"Who knew that a demon from the most evil and disgusting of places could have such a sweet and innocent reaction~"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 continued!

Arthur groaned lightly, his hips bucking forward. Kiku laughed again and used one hand to hold down the demon's hips.

"Can't have any of that, now can we?" The angel smirked before lowering his head. "Let's get your need out of the way first so you'll actually enjoy this." Kiku said with a malicious grin as he took Arthur's member into his mouth. The small demon jerk, letting out a small cry of shock. Kiku smiled and started to bob his head, hands still gripping Arthur's hips with bruising force.

Arthur felt himself shiver, the heat of the others mouth making him want to scream in, in pleasure and pain, he couldn't tell the difference by now. His body was on fire.

"Hmm?" Kiku hummed, sending vibrations around his member. Arthur couldn't help it. He let out a small scream as he ame. His fingers ripping chunks out of the bed and his head thrown back. Kiku made loud gulping sounds before pulling away and licking his thin lips. Arthur gasped for breath, the effects of his orgasm still lingering as he looked up at Kiku. The angel loved the sight before him.

Arthur's body was pale with a small sheet of sweat and a very red flush covering the whole of his body. His chest rose and fell in quick sporadic gasps, the sound of which covered the whole room. Kiku's eyes lifted to look at the demon's face, smiling evilly. The pale face was flushed with a dark pink and sweat had plastered his blond locks to his lips were parted, taking in gulps of air. The green eyes were misted over with lust and the aftershock of the initial orgasm. Altogether, the sight before him made him even harder.

"You are so tempting," Kiku chuckled, leaning over the small body before him. His breath ghosted over Arthur's sensitive skin, causing him to shudder. Green orbs slowly looked up at Kiku's fae, only to close again when Kiku licked his lips. "Did you ever know it, little demon?"

"N-No..." What all that Arthur managed to say and Kiku leaned down till their faces were inches apart. Arthur felt the Angel's breath on his cheeks, making him flush even redder. Kiku kissed his cheeks and then trailed kisses down the rest of the little demons face and stopped near his throat.

"Well, then i should just show you~" Kiku smirked as he bit down on Arthur's neck, purring at the whimper he got from the demon. Never had he ever had such an innocent demon, and that was saying something. Kiku had had so many partners in his days, angels and demons. The angels were usually pure, but the demons... that was another story entirely. Except for this demon. Arthur had finally come down from his high and his eyes widened. Despite the pain in his back he moved quickly to the other end of the room.. Kiku looked at the spot that his little treat had been, a bit surprised at the sudden loss.

He hissed as he turned his eyes black eyes too terrified green ones. The small demon was naked and trembling against the all.

The sight was delicious.

"Arthur, come here," Kiku sneered as his pupils turned to slits. The small demon shook his head, his senses in his control.

"F-Fuck you, you Git! Stay away from me!" he screamed. Kiku did not exactly enjoy this. he looked around a saw a particularly large and wide piece of clothing and grabbed it. Arthur was taken by surprise as Kiku appeared in front of him and tied the gag around his mouth. The angel the picked the Demon up and threw him on the bed.

"I actually wanted to make this less painful but... i no longer feel kind." Kiku let out a small purr and ripped off his own pants. He licked his thin lips as he looked down at Arthurs plump ass, imagining very... inappropriate things. He decided he would show the demon some form of mercy. Kiku leaned towards a dresser and grabbed a bottle of lube from a drawer before squirting the cold liquid on his fingers and shoving four inside the other. Arthur let out a muffled scream as he felt fire erupt in his behind, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. Kiku ignored Arthur, focusing on thrusting his fingers in and out of the other to prepare him for what was to come while his free hand lubed up his cock.

After about ten minutes of preparations Kiku deemed the ittle demon ready by the lack of screaming, which renewed as Kiku shoved himself all the way inside of the other.

Present time!

Arthur gasped and moaned under Kiku as the speed increased. He was so close, and Kiku could feel it. The rough pace continued till Arthur let out a small cry as he came. His walls tightened around Kiku's dick and caused the Angel to grunt, spilling his seed deep inside of the little creature.

Arthur moaned as his high slowly dissipated and his body begged for sleep. Kiku watched as the small body under him slumped and finally went limp into sleep.

This demon was interesting... And

This. Demon. Was. All. His

"Why do i have to watch the demon, aru," Yao whined as he sat outside of a certain Albino's cell. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his wings pulled in close. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in his bed curled up to his little panda. The angel almost screamed when a hand reached out from the cell next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Get me some food," Gilbert hissed. Yao clutched his chest and took in deep breaths. That had almost killed him.

"Sorry, aru. General Kiku said you can't eat yet, aru!" Yao answered, unable to keep the smugness out of his voice. Gilbert groaned. He already had woken up with a massive headache, from a spell no less, only to be stuck with the annoying and small angel. The Albino growled and yanked Yao off of the seat and in front of his cell, his face only inches from Gilbert's. The small angel screamed and quickly tried to get out of the demons grip.

"Do you know what kind of awesome demon i am?" the Albino asked with a smirk. Yao quickly shook his head. "I'm a Succubus, do you know what that awesome name means?"

"Let go, Aru!" Yao cried, tears pricking his eyes. He knew what that demon was. A sex and lust demon, one that had made many angels fall.

"I'll take that as a yes, so you know what I eat?" Gilbert smirked as he looked the agel up and down. He wasn't too bad looking, a bit childlike, and fell into all of Gilbert's 'Will eat.' Yao was struggling wildly, his wings fluttering about, trying to pull away. Gilbert was getting tired of the struggle and slowly snaked his other hand out of the cell and in a quick motion digging his claws into the angel's side, his venom seeping ino the soft flesh. Yao let out a silent cry as his body spasmed and then slumped forward. Gilbert grinned and caught the small body. He grabbed the keys to his cell and opened it before yanking in the limp angel. He didn't even bother to lock the door as he threw the creature onto the bed.

**Time to have his fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert looked down at the small angel on his dirty bed, a small smirk on his lips. He had heard that angels were delicious but he had never guessed just how good they tasted.

Yao let out a small whimper as he felt Gilbert sit down on the bed next to him and he curled up into a fetal position.

"Hey, i could have done worse! I could have raped you... what kind of angel are you anyway?" the demon asked as he looked down at the trembling angel, a bit worried. Half way through giving the creature a BJ he had thought up an awesome plan, an awesome plan that would require the angel to be in... partially working condition.

"C-Cherub, aru," came the small reply. Yao glanced up at the demon with tear filled eyes. Gilbert smirked and loomed over the small angel. His plan would work awesomely.

"Perfect, kesese!" he was quick to pin Yao on his stomach, the sudden movement making Yao's wings flutter frantically.

"G-Get off, aru! Get off!" Yao screeched as he squirmed under the bigger man.

"Just stay still and scream"

Kiku stormed into his office, holding a very unconscious Arthur. His black eyes focused on Li, who was standing at one of the walls with his arms crossed.

"What did you need so terribly bad? I was in the mi-" Li held up his hand and silenced the other, his eyes locking with Kiku's.

"You left him with the demon." Kiku cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I left who-"

"You left Yao with the demon! You are responsible for... for... for this!" Li yelled, fire burning in his brown eyes. his hand thrust forward to a small package. Kiku glanced at Arthur before setting the demon down on a chair and walking over to the packae.

"What is-"

"Find out yourself," Li hissed, anger coating every word. Kiku felt irritation rise in him at being cut off again, Li knew better than to interrupt his superiors. He sighed and leaned in towards the package and held back the urge to vomit. It smelled as if something was rotting. He slowly placed his thin fingers on one side of the paper and ripped it apart.

Only to grab the nearest trash can and vomit. It took him a few seconds to recover before going back to the package.

A bloody and broken wig was lying on the paper, blood still oozing from the base,Kiku felt the urge to vomit again. It was a pure white wing (on the non blood covered parts) with a small tint of pink, it was the wing of a Cherub.

What he saw next he could never unsee. There was a small round thing that Kiku wished he was about what it was. He delicately picked it up only to drop it again. It was an eye, a brown eye with gold specks. He knew whose it was but he didn't want to believe it, it was Yao's. All of this was Yao's.

"The Demon... he did this?" Kiku asked as he stared at Li.

"We have surveillance the proves that those are Yao's," Li answered as he walked over to a laptop that sat on Kiku's desk. Kiku quickly sat down and watched as Li brought up the surveillance. He watched in horror at what he saw. Yao being taken into the cell, his screams as he was vandalised, small whispers before the spine chilling screams. They sounded like the ones that Arthur had uttered but worse, a hundred times worse.

"That bastard!" Kiku growled but froze at what came next. The demon walked out of the cell, a bleeding and beaten Yao slung over his shoulder and his middle finger raised in the air.

'_That was payback for what you did to Arthur, __**General Kiku**_' Kiku hissed and glared at the screen.

"He left the area after that. He took Yao with him. I fear that he took him to hell..." Li muttered as he gripped the mouse so hard it looked ready to break.

Kiku glanced at Arthur, who was starting to stir, with sad black eyes, his perfect features contorted into that of pity and anger.

"We have to get Yao back, that demon was in the wrong for-"

"Sir, so were you. It sickens me to say this but you were in the wrong for ripping off that demon's wings. The kidnapper was doing the 'eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth,' he was using justified mutilation!" Li answered quickly. Arthur groaned slightly and opened his eyes. He looked around, instantly finding Kiku. The Japanese angel looked at Arthur and sighed.

"Send a squad out to the border and see if you can find out where the demon went. And..." Kiku walked around the desk towards the still half asleep Arthur. "... You need a shower... badly. Shall we go?" Kiku asked and Arthur nodded slowly. Kiku smiled and scooped the little creature up and walked towards the bathroom that was attached to his office.

"Gilbert... you know that... they are not allowed here," Ludwig growled as he looked at the bloody and unconscious angel.

"Blah blah blah. He is my... reward, i deserve as much," Gilbert said and walked out into the office room. "Well, i guess i should say that he is all of our reward, i brought him here for our... fun." an evil smirk appeared on Gilbert's face and Ludwig sighed. Francis was quick and appeared next to Gilbert.

"Hmm... a bit too bloody for my tastes, what happened to it?" he asked as he watched the creature with mischievous blue eyes.

**"Hm... removed a wing and an eye, i bet Elizabeta can fix him up in an hour."**


End file.
